Só Pro Meu Prazer
by juliaglemoss
Summary: Tudo se passa quando a diretora Kirova tem um ideia um tanto incomum. Minha primeira fanfic Romitri, se houver algum erro por favor, me perdoem! Lembrando que infelizmente nenhum dos personagens de Vampire Academy me pertencem. (Mas bem que o Dimitri poderia pertencer, né?) :)


Era só mais um dia comum na academia, estava me preparando para ir ao ginásio onde Dimitri me esperava para mais um par de horas de treino. Ah _Dimitri_... Era mais difícil resistir aos sentimentos que tinha por ele do que a luta pela minha sobrevivência em um ataque strigoi. O que eu poderia dizer? Gosto do meu mentor. A quem eu estou tentando enganar? Eu estou _completamente apaixonada por ele _e conheço todos os terríveis motivos que condenam nossa relação a tornando impossível.

Comecei a andar pelo campus em direção ao ginásio quando Lissa me puxou pelos braços me arrastando a direção contrária, me guiando para o refeitório. "Lissa, o que está acontecendo? Você sabe que eu tenho que ir treinar agora" Disse tentando soltar meu braço da mão dela. Céus! Desde quando ela ficou tão forte? "Seu treinamento terá que ser adiado por enquanto, a diretora Kirova tem um comunicado" Bufei ao ouvir Lissa, o que será que essa mulher quer agora?

Chegamos ao refeitório e logo demos de cara com Christian o que fez brotar instantaneamente um sorriso nos lábios da minha amiga e andamos em direção a ele. _O que aquela mulher queria dizer agora que fosse de extrema importância? _Pensei. Não gosto de perder o treino e minhas preciosas horas longe de Dimitri quando podemos de fato ficar á sós, o tempo que fico no ginásio com ele é definitivamente a parte do dia que mais gosto e que mais espero, tornando as outras aulas tão entediantes. Então sim, estava _furiosa_ por estar aqui no refeitório e não no ginásio perto do homem que eu _amo_. Estava tão perdida nos meus pensamentos que só depois de uns 10 minutos pude perceber que Dimitri também se encontrava no refeitório, e quando nossos olhares se encontraram ele me concedeu um breve, mas caloroso sorriso que mais tarde desapareceu com a entrada da diretora Kirova no refeitório dando lugar ao rosto de Dimitri sua máscara de guardião sem sentimentos novamente. "Queridos alunos da St. Vladimir, esses últimos dias tenho pensado em algo que possa exercitar novas habilidades a vocês de forma saudável, sem lutas e magia. Sei que devem estar pensando que isso é loucura até por que a academia tem o objetivo de treinar vocês, cada um em uma área em especial. Mas percebi que até jovens especiais como vocês precisam de algo que os relaxem, para que o estresse das aulas e da própria adolescência em si não os deixe loucos, então, decidi dar a vocês a oportunidade de mostrar seus talentos que não envolvam luta e magia. Vocês podem cantar, dançar, recitar poesia... O dia da apresentação será daqui a duas semanas, então boa sorte." Depois das palavras da diretora Kirova pude ouvir o murmuro que vinha dos outros alunos, alguns se lamentando, outros animados pensando no que fariam para a apresentação... O anúncio da diretora deixou todos os alunos da St. Vladimir eufóricos, menos os professores que se encontravam perplexos com a atitude um tanto anormal e repentina da diretora Kirova.

Já eu estava em choque, tantas coisas acontecendo e ela propõe um show de talentos? Estava tão absorta nos meus pensamentos que mal percebi a provocação de um moroi. "Aposto que Rose Hathaway não é capaz da nada mais além do que chutar a bunda das pessoas!" Disse ele causando uma série de risadas dos alunos que estavam ali no refeitório. Lissa segurou minha mão tentando me manter calma e sentada, mas antes que eu pudesse perceber já estava de pé andando em direção ao meio do refeitório. "Alguém aqui tem um violão?" O refeitório se mantinha em silêncio com a minha pergunta, até que um garoto timidamente levantou a mão, ele não deveria ter mais de 10 anos e aparentemente era nova na academia pois eu não o conhecia. "Você tem um violão?" Eu perguntei me abaixando até para que ficasse frente a frente com ele. "Sim, eu tenho. Meu pai me ensinou a tocar e me deixou trazer aqui para a academia, eu estava tocando antes de me avisarem do comunicado da diretora Kirova" Ele disse me dando um breve sorriso. "Posso pegar emprestado um minutinho?" Perguntei retribuindo o sorriso, nunca fui muito chegada a crianças, mas ele em especial parecia ser um menino muito bom. Enquanto ele foi buscar pude perceber as pessoas cochichando entre si, eu não precisava ler mentes para saber que elas estavam se perguntando o que eu faria com um violão. O que eles não sabem é que os dois anos que fiquei longe da academia com Lissa eu pude aprender muita coisa com os humanos, tive um amigo em especial que era músico e que tinha me ensinado a tocar violão, ele dizia que eu já tinha um dom natural para cantar, apesar de que eu só realmente usava esse "dom" quando estava bêbada. "Obrigada" Murmurei ao menino quando ele passou para mim o violão. Pude perceber Dimitri com um olhar um tanto que curioso quando me viu posicionar o violão de forma que eu pudesse começar a tocar e dei um sorriso malicioso quando já tinha maquinado o meu pequeno _show_. "Querido alunos, amigos e professores..." Comecei meu pequeno discurso olhando com diversão o olhar curioso e um tanto assustado que as pessoas direcionavam para mim, provavelmente pensando o que eu iria aprontar dessa vez. "Um certo moroi aqui disse que eu só tinha a habilidade de chutar a bunda das pessoas, e por mais que eu_ adore _esse meu pequeno talento para a surpresa de vocês eu tenho outros. Uma das pequenas vantagens de ficar dois anos longe da academia, então... Aproveitem o show!" Disse zombando quando comecei com uns pequenos acordes no violão, até que lembrei de uma música e direcionei meus olhos a Dimitri.

_Não fala nada  
Deixa tudo assim por mim  
Eu não me importo  
Se nós não somos bem assim  
É tudo real as minhas mentiras  
E assim não faz mal_

Logo que comecei a cantar pude sentir que os cochichos entre os as pessoas dentro do refeitório tinham sem tornado mais frequentes, ora eles olhavam com choque para mim, provavelmente se perguntando como eu era capaz de ter aprendido a tocar violão, ora chocados pelo fato de que eu era capaz de cantar também. As pessoas nunca esperavam grande coisa de mim e apesar de não ser uma surpresa, aquilo machucava um pouco.

_Noite e dia se completam  
O nosso amor e ódio eterno  
Eu te imagino, eu te conserto  
Eu faço a cena que eu quiser  
Eu tiro a roupa pra você  
Minha maior ficção de amor  
Eu te recriei só pro meu prazer  
Só pro meu prazer_

Nessa parte não pude conter meu desejo de olhar para Dimitri, aquela música descrevia em partes tudo o que eu sentia, tudo o que eu desejava. Senti minhas bochechas corando quando ele olhou de volta pra mim um tanto surpreso com a letra da música que tinha escolhido para cantar. Mas ele precisava saber o que eu sentia, o quanto eu o desejava. Dimitri nunca foi o problema, mas a nossa relação era tão complicada... Não podíamos ficar juntos, por mais que cada parte do meu corpo ansiasse por isso. Mas apesar de todos esses empecilhos nada diminuía o que eu sentia por ele, nada era capaz de destruir o amor que eu tinha por Dimitri.

_Noite e dia se completam  
O nosso amor e ódio eterno  
Eu te imagino, eu te conserto  
Eu faço a cena que eu quiser  
Eu tiro a roupa pra você  
Minha maior ficção de amor  
Eu te recriei só pro meu prazer  
Só pro meu prazer_

Repeti mais uma vez a última parte da música não querendo continuar, pois sabia que se fizesse iria cair em prantos por todo o tempo que tinha reprimido a tristeza que não poder ficar com Dimitri me trazia. Então me curvei em forma de agradecimento a todos e devolvi o violão ao garoto dando-lhe um pequeno beijo na bochecha. Em seguida me direcionei para fora do refeitório com a certeza que deixei todos chocados pelo silêncio que havia lá dentro.

Mais tarde naquele dia, resolvi esfriar a cabeça indo para o ginásio sozinha, afinal eu não havia treinado ainda e um dia sem treino pra mim era um dia perdido. Comecei fazendo alguns exercícios para me aquecer, dei umas vinte voltas pela quadra e depois resolvi surrar uns manequins. Estava tão concentrada com cada chute e soco que eu dava que mal percebi que já não estava mais sozinha na quadra até que ouvi aquele sotaque russo que quebrava todas as minhas barreiras.

"_Roza."_

Disse Dimitri se aproximando de mim sorrateiramente, pude sentir suas mãos deslizando dos meus ombros até meus dedos os entrelaçando com os seus. Não pude conter um pequeno sorriso de felicidade com a sua atitude. Ele não estava sendo o mentor rígido que todos conheciam, ele estava sendo Dimitri. Meu melhor amigo, meu amor.

Aproximei-me soltando uma de minhas mãos ainda entrelaçadas com a dele para que pudesse acariciar seu rosto quando encostei meus lábios ao dele. "Gostei da música que você cantou lá no refeitório, ela é muito bonita." Disse ele quebrando nosso beijo. Céus! Ele não tinha idéia do quanto eu queria continuar aquele beijo.

"Foi só uma música que eu aprendi quando tinha fugido com Lissa, um amigo meu me ensinou a tocar violão" Disse a ele. "Gostou de me ver cantando?" Perguntei com um sorriso malicioso que só eu Rose Hathaway poderia dar.

"Digamos que você está sempre me surpreendo" Respondeu Dimitri. "Ah Roza... Eu só queria que você soubesse que não importa o que a vida tem reservado para nós dois meu coração sempre estará com você, e a minha mente sempre em você. Eu te amo Roza." Disse Dimitri me puxando para mais um beijo. E naquele momento eu pude perceber que não importa o que aconteça conosco o que Dimitri e eu temos não teria fim.


End file.
